


Cosmic Tides

by gabewrites



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, not rlly computer wife/sung but sung is flirting, so i put it there. ], soft fic dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Sung is determined to take a band trip to the beach, and find the love of his life in a spontaneous beach volleyball tournament, but he's also a known dumb ass who can't plan ahead or take the social cues being thrown at him.





	Cosmic Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Twrp big bang!!! I had a lot of fun writing it and here it is!!!!!!
> 
> check out the wonderful art for my fic here ( https://66.media.tumblr.com/a297d475dd51d9997d9973b171f62a63/tumblr_pupkp4k5XW1xuw4eao1_1280.png ) !!!

It wasn't the first time that Sung had dragged them along for a “band meeting” and instead proposed a lofty and unstable trip through time and space. Not even the second time. He looked ridiculous, wearing swim trunks with the most God awful busy pattern and his cone in place like always. Meouch swore that no store would sell something that hideous, and could only assume he'd spent hours sifting through the internet until he found the worst possible thing to buy. Sung informed Meouch politely that he was being a little harsh. 

Nevertheless, Sung continued his proposal, gesturing to the long unused machine behind him as he tried not to shiver. He was a little underdressed for the time being. “The beach, guys! Like a sweet, sunny, 80s beach- all the palm trees, and the warm sand- and that beach planet, that’s where we’d go! Remember all the cute alien girls, Meouch?” Sung was light years away in his mind, daydreaming of being somewhere far out in space with the sand between his toes and the sun warming him up, maybe a game of beach volleyball. 

Meouch slowly backed towards the exit, about to slip out to freedom when Sung gave him a very serious look of disappointment. A long, tired sounding sigh came out of Meouch as he resigned himself to sitting on the floor. His tail swooshed impatiently above his head. “If you really think ladies are worth all the sand in my fur- and the fucking ocean? The biggest body of water in existence- you’re insane, Sung.” Havve’s eyes glowed in what seemed like agreement. Water and sand didn’t mix with robot parts either. He wasn’t about to willingly deal with rust. 

“When’s the last time we even did a maintenance check on that piece of junk?” Sung rolled his eyes under his visor, groaning as he stepped into the machine to demonstrate that it was still safe and running as it should. “You really want us all to cram in that teleporter and hope we end up on the right beach?” Sung held his head in his hands, sure that if Meouch asked one more negative question he would explode. Not to mention having the nerve to call it a teleporter. 

Phobos knocked on the wall until Sung looked back up to watch him sign.  _ ‘I don’t think it’s a bad idea- we could all use a vacation.’  _ Of course Phobos would back him up. He scooted over in the machine and motioned for Phobos to join him with a grin that garnered no reaction from the grumpy lump of fur sitting on the floor. 

“It’s not a teleporter, Meouch.” They’d been over this, and Sung crossed his arms as if expecting an apology for the reamark. 

Meouch growled. “Time machine.”

“Timeporter.” Sung smiled wide. 

"Okay-" Meouch closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to collect his temper. He tried to remember that sometimes it was good to get out of the house, take a break after lots of touring and attempt to unwind before they were back to sweating on stage in spandex. That didn't change his strong distaste for the beach, but he thought that if he could find a shady spot, maybe one of those beach umbrellas, the big hats, the sunglasses- he could live with it.  
Sung put on his sunglasses as he started messing with the controls, programming in just where they needed to go. "Uh huh?" He interrupted Meouch's train of thought, knowing that they'd be there for hours if he didn't bug him. His smile was still just wide enough to piss Meouch off. That was apparent when Meouch's paw ran down his face and his tail swished to the side once again.   
A final growly sigh came with Meouch's resignation. "Only if you have sunglasses for me." Of course Sung immediately pulled a pair of glasses from the bag of beach supplies he had prepared, the feeling of winning Meouch over making him almost disgustingly giddy. "There better be beach umbrellas there or I'm out." Meouch muttered as he finally stuffed himself in the tele- timeporter between Sung and Phobos. Havve followed shortly after to really squish them into the space. 

Sung was filled to the brim with joy when all three of his friends had finally joined him, and he immediately pressed the button to shut the door. He pressed one more button on the control panel before shooting them through space and time, a rush of color and warbling noise cascading along the sides of the transport device. They landed with a jolt and the door opened easily, revealing snow at Sung's feet. "Well shit." The Doctor shivered in his sandals, holding everyone back from exciting so that he could shut the door again. "Just a- minor calculating error." 

Meouch impatiently slammed his tail against the back metal wall while Sung repunched some intricate buttons. "Having some trouble there, Doctor?" Havve made Sung move over so that he could double check the programming, and though Sung tapped his foot impatiently, he appreciated the genuine Havve thumbs up that he received for the effort. It was the closest thing to a smile that he could offer. Sung pressed the button again and hoped for the best.  
The same colors and sounds of lift off accompanied their path through time until a worrying metal scraping sound made Sung grind his teeth and cover his ears. "That's just like- turbulence, right?" Sung yelled over the sound and the hands still on his ears, looking considerably more startled when they started spinning in what felt like a circle. Meouch's fur stood on end when he fell back against the wall.   
"A little more than turbulence!" Meouch yelled back over the crescendo of terrible noise.

Phobos nodded in agreeance as he fell into the opposite wall. They all seemed to cringe when a loud  _ crack  _ of a sound echoed through the ship, and then the sound of metal loosely banging made Phobos cover his ears. Sung thought he was gonna be sick when they seemed to accelerate and spin faster, but the show of bright colors quickly washed out to a murky grey as they thudded to the ground. No one spoke as they all took deep breaths and gathered their heads. 

“We’re...okay?” Sung meant to state that to calm everyone, or maybe just to calm himself, but it came out as more of a question. The smell of dirty smoke and fried out machinery made Meouch cover his nose and reach to open the door, but he was stopped when Sung grabbed his arm and laughed nervously. “Maybe we shouldn't- we don't know what's out there.”

Meouch only spoke through his mouth, and his voice came out a little more nasally than normal, but still just as irritated. “Oh, so you wanna think  _ now.”  _ Phobos messed with the antenna sticking out from his helmet but only caught static. Meouch pressed the button to open the door and growled at it when it only made a weak scraping sound in return. He started to pry it open instead. Havve armed himself with a tiny shovel that had fallen at his feet during the crash landing.

The door finally opened when it fell off, plummeting into sand and revealing the exact softly lit, paradise of a planet that Sung had wanted to travel to. He squeezed out in front of Meouch and grinned when his feet hit the sand and the smell of the ocean being carried on the breeze hit his nose. They were far enough from most of the other beach-goers to remain unnoticed, but Sung still bounced in his sandals while he watched an ongoing game of volleyball, some teenagers messing around and building a sandcastle, and a few surfing the mild waves. 

The variation of life was apparent, the planet being a popular place to visit for aliens across the galaxy, but the decade Sung had specifically aimed for was what stood out. Sung was completely at home on that laid back 80s beach, and completely content to sunbathe for the rest of the afternoon until Meouch pounded his paw loudly on the side of their broken ship. “Havve- do any idea how to fix this thing?” Havve shrugged and Meouch deeply contemplated how they’d managed to pick up an alien that was part robot but had no inclination for robotics or engineering. 

Sung lifted his cone off of his head and held it against his side with one arm, finally giving himself the ability to blink slowly in Meouch’s direction. “You’re not going to try to fix that thing now, are you?” The impatience showed on his face now, eye disappointed and antennae pinned back. He was easily distracted by a stray volleyball rolling to a halt as it his foot. A few people from the game waved over to him, telling him to bring their ball back and join the fun. “We should enjoy the beach first- maybe we could find someone to help us fix the ship!”

Meouch wanted to tell Sung that their ship being broken was a serious problem, that they could be stuck on the beach messing up their own timeline somehow- but he couldn’t say no to that enthusiasm. And Sung wasn’t completely wrong to look for help. Not that anyone believed he would. “That’s your job then- looking for help- now go enjoy the beach and I’ll get a look at this broken shit, alright?” Sung nodded and turned to Meouch with a big smile on his face before darting across the sand with a volleyball under one arm and his cone under the other. Meouch couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

_ “At least he seems happy-”  _ Phobos signed and situated himself in the sand next to the teleporter, checking out the condition of the door. Meouch stepped into the open ship and checked the control panel. They both tinkered around for a few minutes before leaning against the battered piece of junk and touching the sand that was cooler from the shade. They were both at least a little glad that Sung could enjoy himself for a while. 

He was fiercely invested in a game of beach volleyball, and doing fairly well, even if the aliens who had invited him were laughing at his enthusiasm. He was athletic enough, running fast along the net to stop the ball from falling to the ground, hitting the ball a little too aggressively into the sand on the other side of the net. He’d managed to be the star player until he dove forward to save a ball and slid face first into the sand, landing near his laughing teammate that he hadn’t yet put a name to. When he looked up from the sand and spit some out of his mouth with distaste, he found his unnamed teammate squatting next to him with a smile. “Need a hand?”

The stranger extended her arm and laughed softly again when Sung spit out more sand before taking a moment to look at her. He was still a little dazed after completely eating shit, his head spinning a bit, but he slowly became more distracted by the woman in front of him as his vision came back into focus. Her eyes were a cool blue that was enhanced by the ocean waves behind her. Sung was instantly and stupidly smitten. All he got out was, “yeah,” before a strong arm was hoisting him up to his feet. Sung was acutely aware that she was taller than him, and he would have never told anyone, but he was pretty sure that added to the appeal.

A strong pat on the shoulder almost knocked him right back down, but he kept himself as collected as possible while trying to figure out the alien in front of him. She was very humanoid, as Sung was, but her joints looked robotic and the metal plating along her head and the side of her face was obvious. Human looking hair came out of the side of her head without the plating, but upon closer inspection, Sung was sure it was composed of thin wire. She was like a humanoid computer. Awesome. “You were pretty into that game, huh?” Sung nodded as he was pulled out of the way of the way to allow the others to continue. “And you ate fuckin’ shit, dude, that was hilarious.” Sung did remember that, and he rubbed his head to soothe the ache still lingering there.

“Yeah- I did- I don’t do that a lot, though-” Sung felt compelled to follow his new found friend as she walked towards the water, kicking the sand with her feet. She had a one piece swimsuit that split in the middle and showed a strip of her- human- stomach, but Sung was sure she wouldn’t be able to swim with all her wires and robotic joints. She stopped a good foot away from the water and kicked some sand towards it. “No water for you either?” She turned her head with a newfound interest in her eyes.

“You’ve got wires in there somewhere?” Sung laughed and took a step towards the water, dipping the tips of his fingers in the water and grinning when his antennae lit up and sparked with a loud buzz of electricity. 

“It doesn’t hurt me, but it’s sort of a hazard to anyone I’d happen to bump into who doesn’t know how to handle it.” Sung shook off his hand, wiping the excess water on his shorts as his antennae fizzled back out for the time being. He heard a loud wave crash against a neighboring shore and the antennae lit up again for a quick moment. Sung felt a sense of pride swell in his chest when she looked extremely intrigued by the electricity flowing through his head. 

Sung felt his head go fuzzy when she touched one of his antennae and seemed unphased by the jolt it should have sent through her arm. She noticed Sung’s sudden falter in balance and drew her hand back with a shy laugh. “Personal space- sorry, just- my roommate would lose her mind over those, she’s a total tech freak and she’d want to figure them out.” A warmness was on her face, in her eyes, but she shook her attention back to Sung. “What’s your name, it it like some super cool electric superhero sounding crap?”

“Doctor Sung, actually, sorry to disappoint- I’m also not a doctor, really, if you were hoping for one.” She let out a snort of a laugh at that and sat down in the sand, knowing that Sung would join her if she asked.

“You can just call me CW.” She patted the sand next to her and smiled when Sung sat and started playing with the sand at his side. She was half prepared for him to start building a sand castle or create something else ambitious. She laughed to herself when a wave passed and she could clearly imagine Sung attempting to surf and falling off into the water. She sort of wished he could go swim in the ocean. It would be pretty entertaining, she thought. Her train of thought was broken when Sung scooted up closer to her, cautiously trying not to be creepy, but bumping knees with her all the same. 

The sun wasn't down yet, but the sky was turning that beautifully orange hue of sunset as the time passed, lighting them both up with saturated color. Sung always thought it looked best from the beach. "Beautiful night." Sung mused to himself, but pointedly looked in CW's direction with curious eyes. "I always love the planets that have sunsets like this." He spoke quietly, his words intentionally only meant to be shared between the two of them. She tried to hide a snicker of a laugh when he leaned in close and gestured to the sky. "So many planets, unified by light, being allowed to have life. I think it's something to be thankful for."

CW smiled, and admired Sung's philosophical journey, but she couldn't help but shrink away from the arm trying to wrap around her shoulders. "If you try to tell me I'm the only thing more beautiful than the sunset I  _ will  _ throw up." Sung sputtered and inched away from her respectively, his antennae buzzing and making the sparky sound of electricity behind his head. 

"I wasn't going to say- I could have thought of a way better- forget the beach." Sung held his face in his hands for a moment before looking up and hoping the blue flush on his face had worn off. "I'm- always so bad at this, just- do you wanna go grab some smoothies." Sung's weak and hopeful smile almost made CW pity him, but she let out a sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Sung stared at the hand on his shoulder and then back at CW. He could feel his heart beating over the silence, nothing but waves and background noise from the volleyball game that was finishing up. "Sung- I'm flattered, but I have a girlfriend." He had anticipated possible rejection, but he hadn’t anticipated that he was thoroughly misguided the entire time, and he choked on his words before he could respond. 

CW laughed to herself at his sudden realization, and his list of ways to say sorry as he backed off a few inches. Sung looked obviously embarrassed, his antennae still sparking at random intervals to show that he was flustered. “I am- so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” CW continued to laugh at Sung’s overly apologetic nature, kicking some sand with her feet before resting a friendly hand on his shoulder. 

She was still beautiful, especially with the sun setting in orange and pink hues, the ocean crashing and reflecting light onto her, but Sung had a different outlook now. He knew and respected that she was out of bounds for him now. He just felt like a total idiot for not asking CW if she was single. “Hey- it’s fine! Seriously.” She patted his face gently to get his attention, crossing her legs in the sand and settling more comfortably. “My roommate I was talking about-”

Sung took a deep breath and nodded, letting the laughter transfer to himself. He listened attentively, thinking that the least he could do was get to know her, maybe make a new friend. She seemed like a really cool girl, and Sung wanted to hang out with her even if it was strictly platonic. “-your girlfriend, then?” CW smiled and looked down at where her hand shifted in the sand, and Sung felt warmed by her lovesick expression. “I can tell you’re in love, it always feels...warm.” 

The grin on his face confused CW, but her smile stuck. “How can you tell?” She looked genuinely curious as her finger drew absentmindedly in the sand. 

I'm- an empath, I just feel it." Sung cleared his throat to grab her attention and watched as she stopped her hand from dancing in the sand, meaningless scribbles still below her fingers. He made eye contact before reaching a hand out cautiously, placing it on her shoulder and closing his eyes. He took a moment to feel and laughed as he pulled his hand away. "You're just very bright, very happy. Especially when you mention her." CW had a big grin on her face then, her heart bubbling over with love.

Sung sat back in the sand and waited for her to start. Start describing the love and the complete dedication to her partner. He always loved that feeling of commitment- honest and infatuated. "She's just beautiful, you know?" Sung smiled and nodded, listening closely. "She's intense, and she's impulsive, but she's so creative and she puts her all into everything she does." CW let her eyes look out at the waves crashing against the shore, but she stayed stuck in thought. "She's super into techy shit, a next level enginer, and fuck if i know anything about engineering, but she's so passionate and interested I could listen to her talk about the invention of time travel all day and never get bored." CW sighed dreamily. "She could read me math formulas and I'd listen all day."

Sung sighed, a soft laughter working it's way in as he listened to CW gush about her girlfriend. He could only hope to feel that strongly some day, but to see love in action gave him hope. And it invigorated him with motivation. "That's amazing." He spoke quietly, but he meant it, pausing for the sound of water on the shore. It was awesome that she loved her girlfriend- and awesome that her girlfriend was a techy genius nerd who made her swoon. Hey. An engineer. There was something important about that. "An engineer!" Sung exclaimed with no warning, and really no thought, gaining a strange look from CW.

Sung let his hand fall against his forehead and shook off his stupidity, actually looking at CW and forming a complete sentence. "Your girlfriend is a space engineer- and I'm actually here right now because my ship crashed and we have no idea how to fix it." CW blinked in silence for a moment before nodding slowly, seemingly freaked out or at the very least caught off guard. "I don't want to use your girlfriend just for fixing my ship but- I'd love to meet her and ask her nicely?" Sung put on a charming smile that twitched with nervousness, but he hoped it didn't look so pathetic with the sun setting and the sky getting dark around them.

She laughed and turned her full attention to Sung, perplexed by the fact that he was unprepared enough to crash. "So where are you guys from- and how many of you are there- and why don't you have an engineer with you?" She posed very logical questions, and Sung was glad he had the ability to answer at least two of them. 

"All different planets- but we live on Earth." Sung skillfully stopped himself from delving into the whole backstory of each band member, his need for help overcoming his desire to tell cool space stories. "There are four of us, it's been us four for a while now- we're actually a band." Sung smiled and again restrained himself from giving the TWRP speech. CW probably didn't even know where Canada was. "And I'm not sure about the last one, that was a pretty poor judgement call. We used to have an engineer but none of us ever learned." 

CW shook her head and stood up from the sand, offering Sung a helping hand. "Maybe you should have led the conversation with something like, 'Hey! My teleporter is broken and I need some help,' Sung." It was getting dark, and CW was successfully making Sung feel like a dumbass. Sung nodded and took the friendly hand up, impressed by the firm grip on his hand. He was sure CW could beat him in an arm wrestling match, but he supposed the robotic joints helped with that. “Now show me your shipwreck, I at least want to meet the idiots you want my girlfriend to help out.” 

“Hey, they’re not idiots!” CW rolled her eyes at that until Sung finished his thought. “I’m the idiot.” Sung sounded offended to not be recognized as the idiot of the group, and CW laughed along with him as they walked across the beach. The moon was becoming visible in the sky. “I’m the one who forced them all to come to the beach with me, and to take our janky timeporter that hasn’t been worked on in years.” Sung felt silence creeping up on him and realized he may have to attach an explanation. “It wasn’t just teleporting, we’re actually from 2019, we just- I just wanted the 80s beach vibe, you know?” 

She continued to laugh through his rambling, but mostly because she found it endearing. “You came all the way almost 40 years back- for the beach?” She sounded dumbfounded, astonished at Sung’s level of commitment to the ocean. “Doesn’t earth  _ have  _ beaches?” Sung just marinated in his own shame, nodding a yes to her question. “Damn. You must really love this beach, dude.”

Sung saw his crashed ship in the distance and motioned CW towards it, jogging up the rest of the way and finding Meouch sleeping against the side of the ship in the sand. Havve had shut himself down inside of the ship for protection, and Phobos was sleeping on a beach towel next to Meouch, the light beach breeze blowing his hair in the same way it moved Meouch’s mane. Sung hesitated to wake them but realized that it would be in his best interest 2 tell them as soon as possible that they might have a solution. He was sure they all wanted to get back home. "Hey- Meouch?" 

Meouch stirred with a disgruntled noise and waved his hand in the air at Sung as if telling him to fuck off. He looked even more irritated when he saw that Sung had brought a girl with him, assuming that he had been out picking up chicks instead of trying to find a way to fix their ship. He shook Phobos's shoulder gently, and the sound of Havve booting back up could be heard from inside the ship. "If you're just here to introduce me to your new date can we go back to sleep?" CW tapped her foot in annoyance, as anyone would after being perceived as straight twice in one day.

"Actually- I'm a lesbian." CW kicked the sand under her feet and struck the fear of god into Phobos who sat up and elbowed Meouch in the side for assuming. "And Sung brought me here because my girlfriend is a space engineer." She spoke matter-of-factly as she stepped towards the ship, checking out the damage on the outside of it. Sung smiled, feeling smug and like he'd somehow won. His smile was enough to piss off a tired and grumpy Meouch, and it earned him a big middle finger.

Sung heard Havve printing something as he stepped out of the ship to let their new friend scope it out, and a tiny ding of a noise told Sung to grab the paper from the printer lodged in Havve's torso. His eyes glowed red as Sung picked it up.  _ 'You don't seem to have any luck with girls, maybe you should try something else.'  _ Sung crumpled up the printer paper and threw Havve's typewriter font right back at him, crossing his arms and looking at where CW stood inside of the ship. Even with her girlfriend being the techy one, she seemed to know what she was looking at- or at least how to report back to her girlfriend what was wrong. She looked at a broken button and carefully took a peek at the wiring beneath it. 

Sung smiled and looked back at Havve. "Well at least she's nice- and very smart, and going to be a good friend." Sung continued to watch her work, laughing when she came out of the ship and wiped her hands on her shorts. "And she's happy where she is- I'll find someone else." CW had a grin on her face too bright to just be from looking at some broken ship parts, and Sung had a feeling he knew why.

"TW is gonna  _ love  _ this shit, dude!" She stretched a little after being in the cramped ship and then motioned for everyone to get up and follow her, eyes bright and wild. "I don't know shit about how to fix it, but I can talk to my girlfriend about looking at it- and I can give you a place to crash." No one moved for a moment to match her enthusiasm. "Or you can stay out here and sleep on the sand- your call." She knew she was being followed now, and she led the way over the hill next to their crash site, down a little trail that led through palm trees and beautiful flowers that were illuminated by soft moonlight.

It was a beautiful little trail, and Sung spotted a big, nice beach house, secluded at the end of the flowers and trees and audible wildlife. "Now if you got us one of those?" Meouch started, pointing towards the gorgeous house in front of them, painted peachy colors and in pristine condition. "Then maybe I wouldn't mind coming to the beach." Sung could have snapped back, but he just took in the smell of flowers and followed CW as she opened the door, the faint sound of machinery making it's way to his ears. 

The house was mostly dark except for a light coming from one room, and when they made it back, TW- as CW had called her- was tinkering with an old computer, screwdriver in hand. She was smaller, she had some stylish wire frame hexagonal glasses that showed off her bright blue eyes, and she had one robot arm- the rest of her seemed human. Her face lit up brighter than her desk lamp when she saw CW standing in the doorway. "Charlie! What had you out so late, hon?" CW- Charlie pressed a hand to her face with obvious embarrassment, the humanoid parts of her face flushed. 

TW sat her screwdriver down on the table and jumped up from her seat, running over to give her girlfriend a big hug. She was shorter, still a bit taller than Sung, but small enough that she looked comfortable with CW's arms wrapped around her. She had a bright yellow sundress on despite the time of night, and her short peach colored hair fell in front of her glasses until she brushed it away. CW lifted her up in the hug and smiled when her feet dangled a few inches above the ground. "Okay, don't freak out, but I think I found a ship for you to work on-" Charlie pointed to the men standing behind her and tried to gently release TW to the ground.

"A ship! I get to work on one?" She was jittery then, bouncing on her feet and looking at the people standing behind her girlfriend. She went to say hello and Charlie grabbed her arm. 

"Cool it, Tara- you're good." The guys all smiled, but Sung laughed and reached out a hand for her to shake. "This is Sung, he's their government assigned dumbass." Sung should have been offended, but he looked more confused as Meouch snorted with laughter behind him. 

Sung shook Tara's hand and looked back at the other guys, then back to her before realizing CW hadn't formally met any of them. "This is Meouch-" Sung let Meouch wave and gave him a dirty look that said to play nice. "And Havve is the robot- and Phobos is the quiet one." Phobos gave a thumbs up and Havve's eyes glowed red for a moment. "We all came here to the beach in our timeporter- but it crashed and we aren't sure how to fix it."

Charlie put a hand on Tara's shoulder and watched her nod in understanding. "So he's wondering if you could take a look at it and fix 'em up so they can go home." Tara looked much too excited, her eyes wide and her smile wider. "They crashed nearby, right out and left our little path. I told them they could stay here for the night and you'd look tomorrow." CW felt like she had to physically hold TW down to stop her excitement from taking over. She looked like she was ready to grab her screwdriver and run outside. Charlie pressed a kiss to Tara's forehead and ran a hand through her hair, and she visibly relaxed into the touch. "Time for bed right now, you can nerd out in the morning."

CW pulled away and watched Tara slip off to their room before turning to Sung with a tired grin. "We've got a guest room around the corner, and like two couches- first come first serve- you'll figure it out." Sung went for the couch that looked comfiest and Phobos grabbed the other, Meouch nabbing the bed like they all knew he wanted to. Charlie gave a thumbs up when Havve booted down on the floor, all of them settled and ready for bed. The soft light coming from CW and TW's room went out and the stars outside put them all to sleep.

-×××××-

"T?" Charlie woke up to the sun shining in the window and she turned to where Tara should have been, arm finding nothing in her place. "And she's gone." CW rubbed her eyes and kicked herself out of bed, walking into the living room where Sung was up trying to fix his hair. "Are you the only one awake?" The sun made the whole room warm, and Sung had been basking in that light until Charlie brought his mind back to the present. 

Phobos stirred at the light conversation and stretched himself out, still looking tired. He wanted to go home and sleep on his own bed and not a stranger's couch, but he was glad he hadn't slept on the sand all night. Sung waved at him and said a soft, 'good morning,' before watching Havve power on and knowing Meouch was the last one sleeping. "Meouch!" Sung yelled in the direction of the room Meouch had been sleeping in and laughed to himself when he heard a low growl of a noise. It wasn't surprising to anyone that Meouch didn't want to be up. "We're almost up- why what's going on?" 

CW yawned and looked out the window, but she couldn't see past all the trees and flowers blocking the path. "TW snuck out- must have early in the morning. I bet you a hundred bucks she's looking at your ship." Charlie had pulled on a t shirt and shorts before grabbing the screwdriver Tara had left on the table and shoving it in her pocket. She stood by the door and waited for the rest of them to follow. "Not that I don't trust her- she knows what she's doing- I just think you should give her the rundown of what you actually know about the ship."

Sung nodded and held back a laugh when Meouch finally emerged from the guest bedroom trying to tame his mess of a mane. "Let's go fix this thing- I wanna go home." 

As they walked outside they spotted Tara running back up the path towards them, expression softening as she approached Charlie and ran into her arms. "Screwdriv-" Tara started but stopped when a screwdriver was placed in her hand, a smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath from running. "Thanks babe." She was wearing some bright orange shorts that almost looked like a skirt on her, and a short sky blue shirt that left a strip of her tummy exposed. She had obviously attempted to look at the ship because her hands had a few black marks from dirty metal, some oil was smeared across her left arm.

Her glasses had jostled a bit crooked on her face, but she fixed them before starting her walk back and turning to Sung. "Your ship is the coolest thing I've ever seen, by the way- sorry for sneaking out to look." She twirled her screwdriver in her hand and somehow managed to walk faster than everyone else in her excitement. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Earth." Sung stated plainly, as if the journey had been that simple.

"2019." Meouch threw in the year, making Tara turn around in disbelief. 

"You guys are from the future?!" She walked precariously backwards, but her eyes were filled with such wonder that no one told her to be careful. "Holy shit that's awesome- its like a teleporter and time-"

Sung smiled wide, looking at the ship as they walked off of the path. "Timeporter." He looked too smug, but Tara actually appreciated his wordplay unlike anyone else. As they approached the ship, Tara took her screwdriver to the panel in front of the engine first, looking for the problem directly. "The thing is old- probably hasn't been fixed up in years. But it just crashed and wouldn't start back up, so you're probably looking in the right place by checking the engine." 

Tara nodded and continued working off the screws as everyone chattered around her. CW struck up a conversation with Meouch of all people, talking about bass because Charlie thought it sounded awesome and was impressed when she learned Meouch could play it. Phobos and Havve were communicating silently in the sand, sitting down when they figured they'd be waiting for a while. Sung sat in the sand and drew in it, nothing comprehensive, just distracting himself with the feeling of warm sand brushing against his fingers. They all stayed in their own little worlds until Tara came back up from the engine with dirty hands and a confused face. "There was a knife in there?" 

Tara held it by the end and tried to start the ship up, and it purred to life and asked her where she wanted to go, prompting her to shut the door before lift off. All of the boys looked at Havve, who was told he was not allowed to bring any knives to the beach. Havve shrugged and took the knife from Tara's hand, slipping it away for safe keeping. "That's it, huh?" 

TW laughed as she screwed the panel back on with her legs sticking out of the ship, her job already done. "As much as I'd like to keep poking around in your bad ass spaceship- that's all." Tara elbowed a dent out of the metal at the bottom, made sure the panel was secure, and stood back up. "So, don't put knives near your engine?" She sounded confused hearing herself state the obvious. "But if you ever need me to play space mechanic again, you know where I am." She takes a moment to push out a few more dents with the help of her robot arm, and she checks that all the machinery is well oiled and ready to go before stepping away.

Sung frowns looking at the bright beach around them, longing for another day to laze around the sand- maybe dip in the water once everyone goes home for the night. But he senses it's time to go home. "I guess we better get going then, huh?" He lets out a sigh, fixing his cone back on his head and stepping inside. "It was nice meeting you- and as long as our ship stays fixed we'll visit again some time!" Meouch growled at the thought of coming back to the beach, but he knew he wouldn't mind talking some more to CW.

"Maybe I could bring my bass next time." Meouch cracked a small smile, and Charlie smiled right back. He slid into the ship next to Sung and looked a little happy for once.

Phobos signed a 'goodbye, we will come back' and was bouncing with excitement when Tara could sign back, 'we'll be waiting, have a safe trip,' without a second thought. 

Havve took a moment to print something before handing it to CW, who grinned as she read the words, 'you're cooler than them.' And he crammed his way into the ship next to his friends.

Charlie has her arm around Tara and felt a head lean softly against her shoulder as they both waved goodbye. "Have a safe trip!" Tara grinned when CW pressed a kiss to her head, and they watched as the ship spun and sputtered and disappeared into space.

Sung was relieved that the ship took off smoothly, the spinning still jarring, but this time correct. Lights flashed fantastically, they effortlessly flowed through space and time, and then they were home. The doors slowly opened to present day, the space where they'd had their band meeting a day earlier looking completely the same as they'd left it. 

Meouch pushed out first to shake the sand out of his mane with a growl, running towards the stairs. "I call the shower to wash out my mane first!" He usually hated water, but he hated being dirty too, so that outweighed the less desirable.

Havve and Phobos both found their way upstairs slowly after that, sitting any beach stuff outside the machine they'd traveled in and leaving Sung alone with the ship.

Sung should have gone upstairs with them, suggested that they watch a movie or something relaxing and let himself relax for the day. But he stayed right where he was, took his cone back off and stared at the ceiling, sitting down and leaning back against the timeporter.

The beach was his favorite place- warm and happy and always filled with sunshine. He could live off of the high of sandcastle building and watching the waves and seeing the people around him behave so joyously. The warm sand on his feet, the sight of cool sunglasses and surfboards and swim trunks. He felt at peace there, almost as if he wasn't missing anything. Almost. 

He closed his eyes and imagined being back by the water, a new person next to him who shared the same love, someone who could name the stars for him and point out the ones in his eye. He imagined a warm hand on his shoulder, a warm hand on his cheek and a new first kiss that would leave him speechless and comfortable and utterly at home under the bright moon and the sounds of crashing waves. It could be anyone, it could be any beach, but when his eyes opened the longing feeling stayed, and he held a beach towel to his face to try and capture the feeling of being back there, his chest only aching a little when he wondered how long it would take him to find who he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked it!! Let me know what u think, comments motivate me to write more!!


End file.
